You Love Me, Right?
by Nakano Mayumi
Summary: Hidup Sakura terasa hancur karena berbagai siksaan datang menghampirinya, dimulai dari perjodohan orang tuanya yang membuat Sakura harus membatalkan pertunangannya dan sikap dingin dari Sasuke setiap harinya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sakura percaya bahwa hati Sasuke pasti melembut padanya. Mind to RnR?


_Minna_!

Kali ini Yumi buat fic bergenre Romance (LAGI) dan awalnya juga plus Tragedy, tapi Yumi yakin banyak yang ga suka genre Tragedy jadinya dengan kekuatan bulan Yumi mengubah jalan ceritanya jadi Happy Ending~

Oke deh, dari pada buang waktu, mending scrool aja!

* * *

_**~~HAPPY READING~~**_

* * *

Disclaimer : seluruh karakter dalam fic ini milik **Masashi Kisimoto**

Seluruh jalan cerita milik **Mayumi Nakano**

Title : You Love Me, Right?

Warn : Maybe some TYPOS, Berlebihan, dan kawan-kawannya.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Summary : Hidup Sakura terasa hancur karena berbagai siksaan datang menghampirinya, dimulai dari perjodohan orang tuanya yang membuat Sakura harus membatalkan pertunangannya dan sikap dingin dari Sasuke setiap harinya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sakura percaya bahwa hati Sasuke pasti melembut padanya.

* * *

_Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang kuterima dari mu._

_Terlalu letih untuk menahan beban selanjutnya._

_Katakanlah._

_Aku tahu, sulit sekali belajar mencintai._

_Apalagi mencintai seorang yang tidak kau cintai._

_Tutuplah mata mu._

_Aku akan hilang dari dunia mu._

_Selamanya._

* * *

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu menatap cahaya rembulan dari balkon kamarnya. Ia termenung. Suara dingin Sasuke terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Menusuk-menusuk hatinya berulang kali. Sakit. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan.

Sakura merasa posisinya sebagai istri Sasuke sangatlah menyakitkan. Bukan. Bukan karena wajah Sasuke yang tampan sehingga banyak wanita yang ingin memilikinya, tapi karena perjodohan orang tua mereka. Dari awal Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintai Sasuke sama sekali pada kedua orang tuanya –bahkan kenalpun tidak. Tapi ayah-ibunya bersikeras bahwa pilihan merekalah yang terbaik.

Pertunangan itu batal. Pertunangannya dengan Namikaze Naruto, laki-laki tampan pemimpin Konoha. Ia telah bertunangan dengan laki-laki ceria itu. Naruto dan dirinya sama-sama mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka telah membuat kesepakatan akan melakukan pernikahan pada saat awal tahun, namun saat Naruto meminang dirinya, ayah Sakura menolak mentah-mentah. Sakura merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Sakit. Kecewa. Pada akhirnya Sakura mengikhlaskan Naruto untuk menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata, seorang ratu dari klan Hyuuga. Tidak. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ikhlas dengan pernikahan itu. Ia terpaksa mengikhlaskannya karena tradisi konyol Konoha yang mengharuskan pemimpin mereka cepat menikah agar memiliki garis keturunan.

"_Tadaima…"_ suara berat itu membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunanya, dengan segera ia mengelap air mata yang melintasi pipinya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, _okaeri, _aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu," Kata Sakura berharap Sasuke mau mencicipi masakannya.

"Aku tidak lapar, tadi makan diluar." Jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang melewatinya bagai patung, terus menatapnya sampai Sasuke menghilang di belakang pintu kamar.

Inilah rasa sakit dan kecewa. Perih sekali. Ingin sekali Sakura menangis lagi. Tapi ia harus tetap kuat. Sakura harus terlihat teguh. Ia bukan wanita cengeng yang ingin dikasihani. Cinta akan mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia hanya tinggal mengikuti arusnya dan belajar untuk tidak melawan arus itu juga mencintainya.

"Aku sudah siapkan air hangat untukmu, handuknya juga," Ucap Sakura lembut, saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar tidur menuju kamar mandi.

"Terimakasih," respon Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, namun senyumannya berlalu begitu angin lalu yang tak memiliki arti. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan Sasuke seperti sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apakah hati Sasuke akan melembut untuknya.

Sakura berjalan gontai ke dapur, ingin membersihkan semua maasakan yang ia buat tadi. Ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk makan masakannya sendiri. Ia terlalu sakit hati. Pekerjaannya di depan kompor yang panas dan jari tangan yang teriris pisau hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan yang tidak dinginkan siapapun. Apa semua wanita memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya dirinya?. Jelas sekali tidak, walalupun ada pasti hanya segelintir.

"Sasuke_-kun_," panggil Sakura, berharap Sasuke menatapnya. Namun yang terjadi adalah kebalikan dari harapannya, Sasuke tidak menjawab sama sekali, seolah Sakura memang tidak pernah ada didalam kehidupannya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura lagi. Masih dengan harapan yang sama.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa menunggu sebentar?" respon Sasuke tanpa nada bicara sama sekali.

"_Gomen_, aku mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu," balas Sakura. Tidak mengubah posisi berdirinya.

"Nanti saja," kata Sasuke, kembali menyayat hati Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia bisa merasakan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat punggung tegap Sasuke. Ia tidak membenci Sasuke, juga tidak terlalu mencintainya. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke. Sakura belajar untuk mengikuti arus itu. Sakura belajar untuk mencintai Sasuke, namun apa Sasuke belajar mencintai dirinya? atau bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menginginkan cinta darinya?. Mungkin. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan mencintainya. Entah mengapa Sakura yakin sekali akan hal itu, walau faktanya kemungkinannya hanya beberapa persen.

"Sasuke_-kun_," panggil Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lagi-lagi respon Sasuke hanya keheningan yang tidak berarti.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura menahan isak tangisnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ucap Sasuke balas bertanya pada Sakura.

"Aku tahu, mencintai diriku sesulit membunuh dirimu sendiri, iya kan?" tanya Sakura kali ini ia benar-benar mengeluarkan isak tangisnya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, ia menghadap Sakura. "Kau terlalu lelah Sakura, tidak perlu menungguku tidur, kau duluan saja," kata Sasuke, cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya dan berkutat lagi didepan komputer.

Sakura menurut, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ingin sekali ia menghilang dari permukaan bumi ini, hilang bersama mimpi-mimpi, harapan, dan keinginnannya untuk menjalin sebuah keluarga.

Ia berdiri di balkon kamarnya, memandang langit hitam dengan taburan bintang-bintang. Kapan ia bisa menikmati indahnya malam dengan Sasuke?. Ah… laki-laki itu, tidak bisakah ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya dihargai?, apapun yang membuat Sakura bahagia?.

Sakura menguap lebar. Sasuke benar, ia terlalu lelah. Lelah menjalani hari-hari tanpa cinta dari sang suami yang bahkan tidak mencintainya.

"Sasuke_-kun_ kapan kau akan mencintai diriku?. Kapan kau akan peduli padaku?. Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku?. Kau bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum padaku. Sebulan setelah pernikahan kita, kau tidak pernah mengajak ku untuk membicarakan suatu hal, bahkan untuk duduk berdua saja rasanya begitu sulit," gumam Sakura.

Sakura menguap lagi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat.

Ia menatap sisi samping kasur. Sasuke. Apa ia pernah tidur bersamanya?. Tidak. Sakura tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran siapapun saat malam. Sakura tidak pernah tahu apakah Sasuke bahkan pernah tidur. Ia menutup matanya perlahan sambil berdoa ini akan berubah secepatnya. Lalu selanjutnya ia tertidur lelap.

* * *

Jam weker menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, masih terlalu pagi bagi seorang Sakura. Apa yang membuatnya terbangun?.

Sakura merasakan suatu gerakan disampingnya. Ia merinding, takut itu adalah binatang berbisa. Tidak. Rasanya halus, tidak bersisik.

Hantu?. Pikir sakura, mencoba untuk berpikir lebih jernih lagi. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam ala ekor ayam sedang asik tidur. Sosok itu juga terbangun, mengambil posisi duduk lalu menatap Sakura.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura kencang, ia menendang sosok itu sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur, lalu ia tersadar bahwa sosok itu adalah suaminya.

"Sasuke_-kun_!" pekik Sakura, mengecek keadaan Sasuke yang baru saja ia tendang.

Untunglah Sasuke baik-baik saja. Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan _cool_-nya berdiri dan bertanya, "Aku kan suamimu, apa tidak boleh aku tidur disampingmu?!" tanyanya dengan hentakan. Sakura bergidik. Ia ingin menjelaskan bahwa ia terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mau tidur disampingnya, namun Sasuke sudah keluar kamar terlebih dahulu.

Sakura merutuki dirinya. Ia menghancurkan momen yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Baru saja ia berdoa agar impiannya terkabul –hasilnya memang terkabul, tapi tidak lama kemudian impiannya hancur.

Sasuke kembali masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil bantal dan guling, lalu keluar lagi. Sakura mengikutinya, dan terus bergumam 'maaf' dan 'aku tidak sengaja' lalu 'maaf' lagi. Sasuke tidak mengubrisnya sama sekali. Ia langsung tertidur –sengaja tidur atau memang tidur, Sakura tidak tahu.

Ini salahnya. Lupa bahwa Sasuke adalah suaminya adalah kesalahan terbesar sepanjang hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita lupa saat telah satu bulan menikah, dan tinggal satu atap?

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk ikut tidur di ruang tamu, ia membawa selimut, menutupi badan tegap Sasuke, dan ikut tidur di lantai yang telah dilapisi karpet.

Paginya, Sakura mendapati dirinya sedang terbaring di sofa dengan selimut yang disampiri di seluruh tubuhnya. Tentu saja kejadian jam empat pagi bukanlah mimpi. Sakura sadar bahwa kejadian itu nyata –benar-benar terjadi.

Ini hari sabtu kan?. Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya Sasuke ada dirumah, karena ini bukan hari kerja Sasuke, tapi mungkin seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sasuke pasti pergi kesuatu tempat, menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan dunianya tanpa membutuhkan Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, dan berjalan ke dapur, ia terkejut saat melihat makanan yang tertata rapih di atas meja makan. Ini seperti masakan restoran bintang lima. Tidak mungkin Sasuke. Ia membenci Sakura. Ia tidak mencintai Sakura. Untuk apa repot-repot menyiapkan makanan yang begitu mewah?

"Sa-Saku-_chan_, b-bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke terbata-bata. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke yang melakukannya. Tak menyangka suaminya yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti tak ada, dapat melakukan hal –yang menurut Sakura besar.

"_Sugoiii~_" kata Sakura, berlari kearah Sasuke, dan tanpa sadar mencium pipi Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya, ia menunduk. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ini momen lainnya yang Sakura inginkan. Melihat senyum di wajah tampan Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura merasakan kebaikan hati Sasuke –walau sedikit menurut Sakura ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Tidak. Ini tidak akan cukup bagi Sakura. Ia ingin lebih dari Sasuke.

"Sa-_chan_, kau duduk saja disitu, aku yang akan mengurus ini semua," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang ceria.

Dengan senyum bahagia di wajah Sakura, ia melangkah menuju tempat duduk terdekat. Ternyata Sasuke mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sasuke mengambil sedikit makanan dan dengan rasa canggung menyuapi Sakura.

"B-bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu ia mengambil sendok dari tangan Sasuke, dan balik menyuapinya.

Inilah yang ingin dirasakan Sakura. Mengapa ia baru merasakannya?. Ini terasa begitu indah. Baru kali ini Sasuke begitu baik padanya. Sasuke berhasil mencintainya, benar begitu?. Atau selama ini Sasuke memang mencintainya?

* * *

"Eh? Apa ya ?" kata Sasuke saat Sakura menanyakan mengapa saat awal ia memperlakukan Sakura seperti tak ada.

"Aku tidak yakin kau mau diperlakukan seperti itu. Kau tahu kenapa orang tuamu bersikeras menjodohkan mu dengan aku?" tanya Sasuke memulai penjelasannya.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Karena aku yang memintanya, aku memberikan cincin pertunangan itu terlebih dahulu jauh sebelum Naruto. Aku memberikannya pada orang tuamu, dan minta pertimbangan dari mereka. Tapi mereka bilang kau mempunyai seorang laki-laki yang kau cintai, dan aku pasrah saja. Dari awal aku mencintaimu, kau sering sekali bertemu denganku, tapi kau selalu tidak menyadarinya," jelas Sasuke, memberikan senyum termanis untuk Sakura.

"Jujur saja, waktu diawal aku canggung. Lagi pula aku masih cemburu dengan Naruto. Tapi akhirnya aku tahu kau mencintaiku, dan peduli padaku. Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau tidak lagi mencintai Naruto. Aku selalu tidur larut malam dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk pindah ke sofa, agar kau tidak tahu kalau aku tidur disampingmu. Aku menyiapkan sarapanku sendiri karena aku tidak ingin membangunkan mu," lanjutnya.

Cukup. Dengan penjelasan dari Sasuke, Sakura sudah cukup puas. Akhirnya ia tahu yang sebenarnya belajar mencintai adalah dirinya, yang berusaha untuk mengikuti arus adalah dirinya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak belajar. Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan ia tidak butuh. Sasuke telah mencintainya dari awal. Tidak seperti dirinya yang pernah menambatkan hatinya pada seorang laki-laki lain.

Apa Sasuke tidak cemburu mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto?. Semoga saja tidak, lagipula Naruto telah memiliki Hinata, dan Sakura sudah memiliki Sasuke. Cinta benar-benar menemukan jalannya, walau ada kesalahpahaman dan terkadang halangan merintangi, namun itu semua bisa dijalani.

Sasuke merangkul Sakura dari belakang. Bersama-sama mereka menyaksikan matahari yang terbit yang masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan dirinya.

Sakura memejamkan mata sambil berdoa, agar hubungannya dengan Sasuke tetap seperti ini dan akan lebih baik lagi, juga berdoa agar dirinya dan Sasuke tidak pernah terpisahkan.

"Jadi kertas ini boleh kusimpan?" tanya Sasuke melambai-lambaikan kertas berisi tulisan tangannya. Mata Sakura membelalak. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menemukan kertas itu?

"Percayalah, aku tidak akan menutup mataku, jadi kau tidak akan hilang dari hidupku," bisik Sasuke pelan, lalu mengecup keningnya.

* * *

_Tidak._

_Aku tidak akan menutup mataku._

_Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

_Aku akan terus bersamamu._

_Aku akan terus disampingmu._

_Percayalah._

_Dan berjanjilah._

_Berjanjilah._

_Kau tidak akan pergi dari hidupku._

_Tidak akan._

_Selamanya._

* * *

**~FIN~**

* * *

Bagaimana Readers?

Apa fic ini cocok dihati kalian? *bahasa-tinggi

Kalo udah baca silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa review ya~

Arigatou~ udah mau baca fic Yumi!

Sampai bertemu lagi di fic selanjutnyaaa~

Jaaaaa~


End file.
